Melancholy
by Lifeless-Kanna
Summary: [YYHxIY x-over] The heart-broken Kagome, was saved by Hiei Jaganshi. He leaves her at Kurama's house, to go on another mission. What happens when she mistaken Kurama as her savior instead of Hiei?
1. 1

**Title**: Melancholy   
  
**Authoress**: Alina N. (Lifeless-Kanna).  
  
**Category**: Romance, Adventure, Mystery.  
  
**Type**: Crossover between IY & YYH.  
  
**Rating**: PG. May go up.  
  
**Summary**: The heart-broken Kagome was saved by Hiei Jaganshi. He leaves her at Kurama's house, to go on a new mission. What happens when Kagome mistaken Kurama as her Savior instead of Hiei?  
  
**Pairing**: Unknown.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing is owned. Nothing will be owned. Ever.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: No. It's not a new chapter, _yet_. I'm just editing.

.

.

.

Every single night it was the same. She would watch him leave. She would not question, but tonight she would find out.  
  
Inuyasha searched with his eyes left and right, making sure everyone was asleep.  
  
Without a single noise, he leaped from the tree he was on and scurried away.  
  
'Tonight Inuyasha, I will find out what you've been hiding..' thought Kagome curiously as she followed him. Leaving a lot of space between them, in case he noticed her.  
  
He stopped at a clearing as she hid behind an oak tree.   
  
Her eye-widened as she stared at what was before her.

Kikyo soared down from the sky, carried by her soul stealer.  
  
She lightly fell into Inuyasha's embrace.  
  
"Tell me again you love me.." whispered Kikyo seductively.   
  
"Kikyo I love you.. and only you.." says Inuyasha lovingly as he hugged her tighter.  
  
'No! I shouldn't have come.. this cannot be happening!' thought Kagome as she covered her ears.  
  
"Inuyasha.. what about my reincarnation?" asked Kikyo, as she felt Kagome's presence.  
  
"Feh. She is just a mere hard detector. She cannot compare to you. I could never love such a weak fool who was not even my friend," says Inuyasha perfectly unaware of Kagome, as Kikyo smirked.  
  
Kagome's tears threatened to fall from her face as she stepped back. A twig snapped.  
  
'No! How could I have stepped on it?' thought Kagome as tears trickled down her now sad face.  
  
"K-Kagome?" stuttered Inuyasha as he looked at the direction of Kagome. Her eyes held a tint of sorrow as she felt betrayed so she ran.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he tried to run after her, but Kikyo held him back.  
  
"Inuyasha..." says Kikyo, "I thought you loved me..."  
  
"Kikyo... I do love you" says Inuyasha, 'I have Kikyo, I don't need Kagome'  
  
Kikyo's smirk widened, 'Soon my hanyou, soon.. I will bring you to hell myself..'  
  
But, soon Inuyasha would find himself regretting...

.

Kagome ran, her face was flooded with tears.  
  
She felt awful, 'How could he do this to me?'  
  
'I thought I was 'more' than a shard detector. Maybe I cannot be a lover, but is a friend so hard to ask for?' thought Kagome bitterly.  
  
'What's t-that smell....' thought Kagome as she collapsed onto the ground,  
  
"Kukukuku," shouted Naraku, "Stupid Miko.."  
  
Naraku grabbed his bag of 'sleeping powder,' and closed it shut as he grabbed onto Kagome.  
  
He disappeared and reappeared before the bone eater's well.  
  
"Good bye Miko," says Naraku as he threw her into the well, roughly.  
  
The well glowed a dark red instead of blue as she disappeared.  
  
'Ah... Kikyo you have done me well...' thought Naraku as he returned back to his hideout where Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku were waiting...

.

.

.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Like I said before. This story is being edited. Oh, and if you want. You can vote for pairings.


	2. 2

**Title**: Melancholy   
  
**Authoress**: Alina N. (Lifeless-Kanna).  
  
**Category**: Romance, Adventure, Mystery.  
  
**Type**: Crossover between IY & YYH.  
  
**Rating**: PG. May go up.  
  
**Summary**: The heart-broken Kagome was saved by Hiei Jaganshi. He leaves her at Kurama's house, to go on a new mission. What happens when Kagome mistaken Kurama as her Savior instead of Hiei?  
  
**Pairing**: Unknown.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing is owned. Nothing will be owned. Ever.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: Sorry. I need all my chapters in the same format...

.

.

.

"Ow... my head," mumbled Kagome as she woke up,   
  
She looked at her surroundings, "What am I doing in the well?"  
  
Kagome sighed, as she climbed out. Her eyes-widened as she gasped, "W-Where am I?"  
  
"Ha Ha Ha. Look, A ningen in makai," says a voice, as Kagome spun around.  
  
She was face-to-face with a demon, behind that demon was three more demons.  
  
'Makai?' thought Kagome, 'Grandpa told me once that, Makai was a place where all the demons lived. I thought it were lies...'  
  
The demons came closer to Kagome as she stepped away.  
  
"That girl! She has the shards of the legendary, Shikon-No-Tama!" shouted a demon.  
  
"Good," says the leader demon, "After we kill her we shall take the jewel"  
  
Kagome sighed in relief when she noticed she still had her yellow backpack.  
  
"You're not getting anything!" shouted Kagome as she pulled out her bow and arrows from her backpack.  
  
"The little girly thinks she can beat us? The powerful demons!" cackled a demon, "I say we just-  
  
He never got to finish his sentence, when Kagome shot her arrow at him. He disintegrated immediately.  
  
"That wench!" snarled the leader demon, as his eyes bled red, "She killed one of my comrades!"  
  
"KILL HER!" yelled one of the other two demons.  
  
Kagome dropped her bow and arrows as she got into a fighting stance; 'Good thing Sango trained me,'  
  
The demons lunged at her as she dodged...

.

'Baka missions!' thought Hiei as he killed another demon, which had escaped from Makai.  
  
"NO!" yelled the demon as it er.. Died.  
  
Hiei rolled his eyes as he finished slitting out their throats, and killing them.  
  
Hiei sheathed his katana, as he made a portal appear, 'I need to relax in makai.'  
  
[If he can't make portals, lets just pretend he went through the barrier Okie?]  
  
Hiei was relaxing in a tree, when he smelled something, 'Ningens?'  
  
Hiei jumped off the tree as he ran to where the female ningen scent was.  
  
There she stood a girl with long raven hair and crystal blue eyes.   
  
She was fighting with two demons, and two dead demons lay motionless on the ground.  
  
'A ningen killed two demons?' thought Hiei, 'Hn, what did the world come to?'   
  
Hiei walked up to the girl as she killed the other demon with pink/blue light emitting from her hand.  
  
Hiei couldn't believe it, 'A miko?'  
  
Hiei quickly hid behind a tree, as he watched the miko destroy the leader demon.   
  
The miko sighed in relief as she fell onto the ground, tired.  
  
Hiei heard her mutter, "How did I get here?"  
  
'Good question,' thought Hiei as he scowled himself, 'Why do I think she made a good question? Since when did I compliment NINGENS?'  
  
Suddenly, Hiei felt two more demons come.  
  
"Ah, A ningen. A strong one at that," says one of the demons.  
  
"Yes, She was able to kill four of our very special minions," says the other demon.  
  
"We shall kill her! She is too weak to fight!" says the first demon.  
  
"DIE MIKO!" yelled the second demon, as the miko dodged.  
  
"You're too tired to fight!" yelled the second demon, "GIVE UP!"  
  
With the last of her energies, the miko blasted her powers at the first demon, causing it to dissolve into nothing but bits of ashes.  
  
The second demon smirked, "Now you're too weak, you had used all yours powers!"

.  
  
'Damn!' cursed Kagome, as the demon advanced to wards her.  
  
She dodged, once again.  
  
'How long can I keep this up? He's right! I'm too weak right now!' thought Kagome,   
  
Kagome sighed mentally, 'If I can't beat him, I shall run!'  
  
She ran off, but the demon got in front of her and stretched out his leg.   
  
Making Kagome trip, but the worse thing was, she was so tired that she fainted.

.  
  
Hiei didn't know what came over him, but when the miko fainted he ran to wards her.  
  
"F-Forbidden child!" stuttered the demon as Hiei smirked, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Ningen" says Hiei shortly,  
  
"Please, Forbidden Child, Find another ningen!" says the demon scared, 'No! The ruthless killer! How if he kills me?'  
  
"No," says Hiei,  
  
"T-Then you can have her!" says the demon as he tried to run away,  
  
Hiei pulled out his katana as he dashed in front of the demon, blocking its way.  
  
"Spare me please," begged the demon, afraid, 'I'm going to die, I'm going to die!'  
  
'Correct' says Hiei telepathically into the demon's thoughts.  
  
Hiei pulled out his katana as he slashed the demon  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" screamed the demon in pain as it splits apart into billions of pieces.  
  
"Hn." says Hiei  
  
One question bugged his mind, 'Why did I save her?'

.

.

.

**Poll...**

**Hiei/Kagome**: 25  
  
**Kurama/Kagome**: 13

.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: I'm just editing... Vote for pairings if you want...


	3. 3

**Title**: Melancholy   
  
**Authoress**: Alina N. (Lifeless-Kanna).  
  
**Category**: Romance, Adventure, Mystery.  
  
**Type**: Crossover between IY & YYH.  
  
**Rating**: PG. May go up.  
  
**Summary**: The heart-broken Kagome was saved by Hiei Jaganshi. He leaves her at Kurama's house, to go on a new mission. What happens when Kagome mistaken Kurama as her Savior instead of Hiei?  
  
**Pairing**: Unknown.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing is owned. Nothing will be owned. Ever.  
  
**Lifeless-Kanna**: I was bored. So, I decided to make a new chapter. I know I _said_ I was only going to work on "For The Love Of A Dragon." But, I lied.

.

.

.

'Now what do I do?' thought Hiei, 'I could just leave her here...'

'But, She'd get hurt again. And, all my- I mean our efforts of saving her would be a waste.' replied his conscious.

'Hn.'

He picked her up, and realized, 'She's as light as a feather.'

.

Knock

Knock

Knoc-

"Hello Hiei. What brings you here?" asked Kurama, opening his window.

Hiei climbed through.

"You kidnapped her?" asked Kurama, seeing the girl in his arms.

"Hn."

"Did you? Hiei. You can go to jail."

"Here." said Hiei, handing Kurama the girl.

"What? You can't give her to me! What if _I_ go to jail?" asked Kurama.

But, Hiei was gone.

"Oh god." said Kurama out-loud.

"Shuichi? What's wrong?" came a voice from the door.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You want me to come in?"

"No-

She came in.

"Shuichi!"

"Y-Yes?"

"What is that... innocent girl doing in your arms?"

"You see. I don't exactly know."

"How could you not? Haven't I taught you better?"

"No! It's not what you think, Mother. Hiei brought her here."

"What?"

"I'm not sure, myself."

"Do you know her?"

"No."

"Do you at least know her name?" 

"No!"

"Are you lying?"

"For the last time, Mother. NO!"

"OK. I'll go make dinner."

"What am I suppose to do with her?"

"Put her down. Unless you like holding her that much."

Kurama blushed as he gently laid Kagome on his bed.

His mother left, and Kurama noticed the yellow bag which Hiei also brought.

'It must belong to her.' thought Kurama.

He picked up the bag.

"I wonder what's inside. You wouldn't mind would you?" he asked.

Receiving no answer, he remembered, 'It's rude... to touch others things without permission first.'

Instead of opening it, he rested it next to the girl.

He was about to exit the door to help his mother, but froze.

He turned around...

to stare straight into the shining sapphire eyes of the unknown beauty.

He was ripped out of his trance, when she screamed.

.

"Where's Lady Kagome?" asked Miroku.

"You're right. I haven't seen her all day. I wonder where she could be." replied Sango, slightly worried.

"I'm sure. What ever she's doing, she's perfectly safe." uttered Miroku etching closer to Sango.

"KYAAAAA!" shrieked Sango, feeling _something _on her behind.

"Lady Sango, that was a mere accident. My hand slipped." cried Miroku, as Sango whacked him with her boomerang.

"Shut up Houshi! Lying does you no good!" yelled Sango angrily, continuing to whack him, until he blacked out.

"Sango. You know. I think he likes you." chirped Shippo.

"No he doesn't!" said Sango, blushing.

"Yeah sure." muttered Shippo, "Have you seen Kagome?"

"No. Me and Houshi-Sama haven't seen her all day."

"Oh. I'll go find her myself. Can I borrow Kirara?"

"No. You shouldn't. It's not safe out there. We'll go together, when Houshi-Sama wakes up." replied Sango.

"Ok. Hey. Inuyasha is missing too." noticed Shippo.

"Yes. Maybe he knows where she is. Or maybe he's with Kagome." smiled Sango, ignoring the bad feeling.

"Maybe." responded Shippo flatly, smelling dirt, clay and ashes in the air...

.

.

.

**Poll...**

**Hiei/Kagome**: 56

**Kurama/Kagome**: 29

Sowie, but... I think it's impossible to be Yusuke/Kagome in this story...

.

**Lifeless-Kanna**: If you find any spelling/grammar errors please inform me. It'd be really appreciated. Thanks.


	4. 4

**Title**: Melancholy  
  
**Authoress**: Alina N. (Lifeless-Kanna).  
  
**Category**: Romance, Adventure, Mystery.  
  
**Type**: Crossover between IY & YYH.  
  
**Rating**: PG. May go up.  
  
**Summary**: The heart-broken Kagome was saved by Hiei Jaganshi. He leaves her at Kurama's house, to go on a new mission. What happens when Kagome mistaken Kurama as her Savior instead of Hiei?  
  
**Pairing**: Unknown.  
  
**Disclaimer**: Nothing is owned. Nothing will be owned. Ever.

**Warning**: Mostly focused on Kagome, Kurama and Hiei for now. Inuyasha will come back in later...

x

x

x

Her scream was loud and clear. It felt as if it was echoing in his ears. A thousand times louder. No. It sounded a million times louder. A never-ending scream that could deafen any ears...

"It's alright..." He soothed, "I won't hurt you..."

She stop screaming, unable to understand. Her lips were in a straight line, unable to express any feelings. The only emotion seen on her face was deep in her eyes. Deep in her two shining sapphire eyes was confusion. As if both sides were having a war, to see whether he was trustworthy or not. Not knowing what to do, she just stood there.

"Hello..." He said, gently. Gentler than he wanted.

"You know, you can stop babying me." She snapped. Kurama looked shocked. A minute ago, it looked like her whole world was in panic when she screamed. Now she was different. Too different. She changed from panic to confusion, from confusion to one of annoyance. Did this girl have mood swings or what?

"OK. Who are you?" Kurama asked, finally.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? And, Where am I? Did you kidnap me?" She asked, her eyes slightly showing fear.

"No. And I am sorry. You are right. You are at my home. And no. I did not kidnap you." said Kurama, truthfully.

'He didn't kidnap me... He doesn't even look like a kidnapper...' She thought, 'Can he be... the boy that saved me? But, didn't he have black hair? Or maybe my vision saw wrong, I was... getting unconcious...'

"Well." said Kurama, holding out his hands toward her in a polite gesture, "My name is Shuichi Minamino. But, You may call me Kurama."

She blinked her eyes, as she smoothed her skirt. Ignoring the hand which hung in the air for quite an uncomfortable long time.

'Maybe, she doesn't like shaking hands.' thought Kurama, as he withdrew his hand.

"Oh! Shuichi!" came a cry, "I heard a scream. Did you hurt the poor innocent girl?" She burst in to gasp, "My, my. You are one lovely young lady."

The girl flushed, unable to hide a blush which was forming on her cheeks.

"No. Dear. You are absolutely stunning. Why, I have never seen anyone as... exquisite as you. Don't you agree, Shuichi?" asked his mother.

"Yes, Mother." replied Kurama, knowing it was true.

"Anyways, Welcome to our home. My name is Shiori Minamino" she smiled, warmly.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." she murmured, embarrassed, "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Minamino."

"Oh. You have nothing to be embarrass about. Please just call me Shiori, but I prefer mom. Yes. You may call me mom." said Shiori, surprising both Kagome and Kurama.

"Oh. OK, Mom." mumbled Kagome.

If possible, Shiori's smile widened.

"W-What? M-Mother! Why does she get to call you mom, too?" asked Kurama, this time confusion was on his face, clearly showing.

Shiori said nothing, but only winked, causing Kurama to gape. 'Is this even my mother? Pray tell, had some evil spirit taken over her body?'

"Thank You, for letting me stay here-

"You are very welcome, dear."

"I guess I must be going..."

"To where?"

"Um.. home."

"Oh yes. Of course. You need to go home, to see your family. But, will you come back tomorrow to visit?" asked Shiori, "I get kind of lonely, having no one to talk to sometimes..."

"I.. well, I guess I could..." said Kagome, forcing a smile.

"Oh. That'd be wonderful. Thank you so much dear. Now, Shuichi, won't you walk her home?" asked Shiori, giving him a shove.

"Mother!" exclaimed Shuichi, hearing her death whisper only loud enough for him to hear, "Now, Shuichi. This might be your only chance to get a girlfriend who wouldn't just like you for your looks..."

"Yes, Mother." said Shuichi, obediently.

Shuichi opened the door, as Kagome grabbed her things.

"Have fun, dears." Bid Shiori, as they left.

"You know. You don't have to walk me home." said Kagome, when they were out of Shiori's view.

"My mother told me to."

"Well. That's alright, I am quite capable of going home myself." said Kagome, shooting him a smile.

He felt captured in her smile as he caught himself, "No. No. It wouldn't be safe, for you."

"Didn't you hear me? I said I was quite capa-

"Yes. I heard you. I just feel like walking you home." mumbled Kurama.

"Oh?" asked Kagome, blushingly.

"Yes..." murmured Kurama.

"Well, Let's go then?" smiled Kagome, grabbing his arm.

"Uh... sure." he said, awkwardly.

x

They were unknowingly watched, by a ruby red eyed swordsman, sitting in a nearby tree. He glared at them, not knowing what forced him to. As he quickly turned away, and tried to return back to sleep. He couldn't. Something was keeping him awake. The image of the Kagome girl's smile. Even though it wasn't meant for him, he was enchanted by it.

Imagine! Him, Enchanted by a smile by a ningen no less? He growled at himself. He must be losing it. That was the only answer. Quietly, he forced himself to sleep, erasing any thoughts of his red-headed friend and the girl he saved...

x

x

x

**Review Responses**

**amanda01**: Um.. I already have a kur/kag story. I guess I can make another one. =] It'll be called Memorial Faces, if it ever gets updated...

**Lady of the Deadly Dance**: So sorry.. I hate doing description. I mean, I like doing one or two descriptions, but I'm quite lazy right now, and always was. Sorry. Deeply apologies. -Bows-

**Kanna Fan**: Lol! I love your name! =P I'm a Kanna Fan too. I think the Kanna I like is from a different anime though. Anyhow. I'm not sure if I can make it longer. I mean if I _wanted_ to, I _could_. But you see, I am lazy, _really_ lazy.

**Red Skyies**: I agree with you completely! I think Hiei's too short too. His picture and voice scares me though, don't ask. It just does. I just like his attitude in fanfics. And, if Hiei/Kag does win, that'd be like a lot of chapters away. Anyhow, if they do win, then we'll just pretend Hiei's taller k? =P

**Yuku no Yatsu**: Well.. I used to be a Hiei/Kagome fan and sorta still am. I agree with Kagome being off better with Kurama... but it's actually the voters decision isn't it? I'm more of a Harry Potter fan now. Don't ask. You wouldn't wanna know. Trust me. =D

**Kitsune-Lover-4ever**: Yes... I lied. And, I once again lied again. I'm not sure if I'm gonna try to finish "For The Love Of A Dragon" first.. now.. =P Aren't I evil?

**me**: Ya.. my story does need to pick up more. And how may I ask, can I do that?

**Deadly Thorn**: Inuyasha is dead. I killed him. I'll revive him in a few chapters later.

x

**Current Poll**

**Hiei/Kagome 74**

**Kurama/Kagome 34 **

x

**Lifeless-Kanna**: I don't exactly have a plot on this story, so I'm not quite sure where it's going. I just hope it's going in the correct direction... Well... Vote if you want... Just please, don't go back chapters to vote... It's kind of irritating. Lately, everything is annoying me, for no reason what-so-ever. I am hallucinating - and I know it. It's all that spiders fault. First that stinking crawling fly, then that spider. What next? Oh god, I just cursed myself. -groans- Oh well. Today is my first day of high schoooooooool! But no one cares right?


End file.
